


Scavenger Hunt

by Jax_Jackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax_Jackson/pseuds/Jax_Jackson
Summary: Percy got mad at his brother AJax( or Jax depending upon who you talk to)  and took his bracelets and hide them somewhere and Jax has to go find them on a scavenger hunt. While he is on the scavenger hunt he collects pieces of a picture that tells him where his bracelets are actually hidden. But Ajax does not know that the reason that Percy took them is because the gods want to see if Ajax is worthy of his immortality and powers.





	1. About Me

Hi, my name is Jax Jackson. I am the twin brother of Percy Jackson. I am bisexual. I have two rings and two bracelets. The two rings go on each of my middle fingers. My rings have no power. I am the leader of Poseidon’s army. The two bracelets transform into my swords that are very magical. I can command them by my voice, my mental thoughts and even my hand movements. My power can flow through my swords. I am a god by night and a demigod by day. I can even transform into a cat if I want to go undercover. I have a trident tattoo on my arm with fire as the background.  


My life had not been that easy. I drowned when I was 3 years old. I had to train for many hours a day. My trainer was my dad who thought if I master my powers completely, I could be his personal weapon. I never knew there were other Greek gods until I was 7 years old. I never knew there were another demigods until I was twelve. I have lived undercover for many years. When I would leave the sea, my dad would give me another name to respond to and a whole new person to act as. This person was Deimos Flynn. Who is a demigod child of Poseidon. He is with Poseidon because his mother died after giving birth to him.


	2. My powers

I have many powers. I knew that it seems impossible to have this much power, but the fates blessed me with powers of ever god because they thought that I need to help change the way the Olympians rule the world. OK back to the powers that I have. I can move water. I can control the wind and weather. I can make fire and ice come out my hand. I have wisdom. I can make plants grow and die. I can shadow-travel, shape and form, charmspeak. Charmspeak is making someone do something by saying it. I can make lightning bolts come out of nowhere. I can sing and play music very well. I can shoot an arrow very well, use magic when I need it. I can make food and water come out of nowhere. I know I have more powers, but I can’t name them all because I use them when I need them.


	3. My Wonderful Swords

Okay, back to being Jax. I know that everyone has their favorite sword but I have two. They are my two twin swords. They are mirror opposites. I never part with my swords because they are one of best friends. They are as talkative as an angry chipmunk. They are also like a brother to me. They have been there for my at every battle. They have been there at every practice. They are one of the first objects I learned to have my powers flow into. Their names are Ice and fire. Don’t ask me why they are called Ice and Fire because they forced me to call them that. If I don’t, they won’t do what I want. 


	4. My Personal Islands

I have two personal islands. They look the same. Island number 1 was created for me to put the people that my father wanted me to assassinate. I put them into this island so that they continue living. I didn’t want to kill everyone so I faked their deaths and let them live on this island. The islands have dragons protecting it from air. There are tons of trees on the island to protect the people. The way that the trees protect the people is to make it took like there is nothing but trees. The island Number 2 is the same exact island but no one lives on it but me. The island also has a storm clouds protecting it from view on top. It also has a protective barrier protecting it from unwanted visitors. Water from the rain clouds never touches the island unless they want to rain. Any clothes and other items they want will appear if they say what they want. It will only give it to them if they really need it or I feel generous. When they want something I get a notification. 


	5. Links to Pictures

Here is the link to the pictures in my story. It is on a google doc.  
<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Efwv--MfDOHpRvxMR8HC3g5uWvkIE7SDMs1J5kA4JTw/>


	6. How I Meet My Twin

Chiron is the centaur leader of Camp Half Blood. This camp is a camp for demigods. After Chiron lead me on a tour around Camp Half Blood, he asked do I know who my godly parent is. And I told him “Yes it is Poseidon. I will tell you after the Campfire if I want to stay or go back to the sea.” Next, I went to the lake and made sure that no one was looking, and I dove into the water. I went down about 10 feet and teleported back into my Dads castle.  


“I do not see a point of staying at the camp father.” I remarked  


“You need to go and make some other demigod friends” Father yelled to me from his throne.  


“I do not need friends. My powers are my only trustworthy friends”  


“No, they are not. Just because you have all these powers does not mean that everyone else does.”  


“I know that they are not as lucky as me, but my powers are even more trustworthy that you.”  


After this remark, I teleported out of the castle. When I got there, I heard a commotion in the forest. It sounded like a bull in a china shop. I found out that the noise was from a car that was flipped over by a minotaur. He was chasing a boy about my age. I saw the way that cute boy was fighting. He was extremely good at fighting the big monster. I tried to use my powers to help the boy, but my father spoke to me in my head. He told me “Don’t you dare use your powers to help that Ugly BOY. If you do, I will make you fight a great white shark with a toothbrush. No excuses.  


I responded with “You are the worst Dad ever. You will not let me help a crush. There is no way to tell if it was me or another god. Jeez “  


Me and my dad can communicate by a bond between us. If I think something most of the time, he can hear it too. Sometimes he hears things I do not want him to hear.  


The pine tree slapped me back to reality and said, “Wake Defender and chosen one”. I saw that very cute boy trying to drag what looked like his mom and his satyr friend out of the ruined car. I was half tempted to help heal him, but I was not wanting to fight a Great While Shark with a toothbrush. So, I stayed there and watched him fight the minotaur very well. I use my wisdom power to give Cute Boy an idea that could not be traced to me giving it to him. The idea that I gave him was to run to the nearest pine tree and wave the red rain jacket to get the attention of the minotaur away from the satyr. When he got the minotaur's attention he waited until the minotaur got close to him and jumped over his head and landed on his neck. The boy jumped over the neck of the minotaur and the minotaur fell onto the tree and got his right horn stuck in the tree.  


When the right horn was stuck in the tree, the Cute Boy broke the left horn the minotaur's head and shoved it into the chest of the minotaur. Killing him. When Cute boy was finished with the battle, I helped him move the satyr into camp. When we crossed the border, we had not said a single word, but I broke the silence saying, “I will help you go to the infirmary to heal up.” After I said that our hands touched and I was able to speed up the healing of him. I didn’t do this too much because I did not want to make it obvious that I was healing him. When we arrived at the infirmary, I asked him if he would like some water. I got a pitcher of water and a cup to have by his bedside. I tripped on a bow that I didn’t see and spilled the whole pitcher of water onto him. What I saw next really surprised me, when the water hit his body it started to heal him right way. The water healing the boy told me he had to be my brother because only children of Poseidon can be healed by water. Now I am wondering if he is my twin brother. After the water hitting him, he fell asleep.  


I got my answer 2 hours later. When he finally woke up, we asked what his name is and who is his godly parent if he knew. He only responds with “I am Percy Jackson. Don’t know who my father is.”I fainted after hearing this. During my blackout, I got my memories back that my father swore he completely deleted from my memory bank. I hid memories in the back of my head with the spell that only when the time is right that I will remember them. The memory was the day that I drowned.  


On the lake I saw myself without a life vest because I was trying to adjust to it because it was so tight on me that I was loosening it up and during the middle of me doing that I fell completely into the water. The Life vest coming off me and me slowly sinking to the bottom. I know you are thinking how a child of Poseidon drowns. Well one, I didn’t get my powers yet. Two I was holding my breath and next thing I know is that I am in a strange castle.  


After the memory flash I am Shook awake by Chiron. He asked me why I fainted. I told him because I did not drink enough water today. After the memory flashback I look over at Percy and can see that he has not changed at all.  


When I was able to bring my focus back to camp, I walked back to the beach to create my portal to my sacred island. This island can only be entered if you have my permission. The main reason I created this island was so that I can go somewhere when I needed someplace to go to think. The only other exception is if I created an item that could be used once, and it would teleport you there. So, I took a rock near the lake and created a key to go into my island. I made sure that I put a red line on the rock so that I can tell that it is the right key. Now that this key is created, I made my way to Percy and told him I have things to talk to him about when he wanted to. He was ready to talk to me half an hour later. I asked Percy if he wanted a tour of the camp and he said yes. As I gave, he a tour of the camp I told him “I know you do not know me, but my name is Deimos Flynn and we need to go somewhere private, so we are not overheard.”


	7. Brother To Brother

“Okay. Where and how do we get there.” Percy questioned me  


“ Dad’s private island and a key will take you there if your say the right words.” I responded to his questions.  


“Okay, what is the key and the right words.” Percy  


“Can’t say but touch a part of me and hold tight.”  


So, we were whisked away to the island. The island has many beautiful palm trees. They look like they have been there for hundreds of years but they have been there for two. I created this when I was 10. This was my first magic test on an object this big and surprisingly it went ok.  


“Do you want the shocking news first or who you father is”  


“Ugh let's do the shocking news”  


“Okay, we are related. You are my twin brother. I lived with you until I drowned at the age of three. Then I was taken to live with our father. I was forced to master all my powers and be his personal power weapon. I know this is hard to believe but I have memories that Dad took from you, I can give back to you. I personally, don’t have it but I can undo the deletion of them. I did that to myself. So it works very well”  


“If I were to believe you why did you not help me save mom.”  


“Trust me, I wanted to but if I did, I would have risked father knowing and I could not protect you from monsters. I think he hates us because we are both so powerful. We could be powerful if we would work as a team. This team could either help or destroy Olympus. We are both powerful one because we are children of the big three. Two we are twins. It is rare that twins exist because we are special because we can link our power, mind and soul as one. Plus I am a god and a god cannot die. Me being a god can help our relationship a lot if you are willing to work together. We could be a great team if we do that. Three I have great power that I am willing to share and help protect you with if you need it. Plus, we have a mental link that we can send pictures, and words down. This will only work if each of us accept it. So, are you willing to be my brother, friend, twin and ally?”  


“Give me proof that you are: my brother, you wanted to help me, my twin, very powerful, and who our father is.”  
The proof that I gave him that I am his brother is that I gave him an early memory of when we would play tag around our little apartment. The proof that we’re twins is that I gave him a picture of a class picture of all of us. The picture was us looking so alike. The proof that I wanted to help was I gave him the memory of Dad talking and threatening me to have to fight a shark with a toothbrush. The proof that I am very powerful I gave him a memory of me creating a fire shield while fighting Dad and pouring a cup of tea without spilling.  


“I don’t believe you quite yet how you are my brother because my brother is Ajax Jackson. And last I checked you name is Deimos Flynn.” Percy stated  


“Oh my gosh, I forgot that Dad made me pretend to be Deimos.”  
After I said this, I shifted into my true form, Ajax,  
“This is my true form and here is the proof that what I am saying is the truth” As I cut the pad of my ring finger, so that ichor can drip from my pads. “I know this is a lot to process but I will give you time.” The ichor dripping from my pads is supposed to prove that I am a god.  


“Wow, I lost my mom today. It turns out my life is a big lie and I have an older twin brother.”  


“This Island will always be open to you when you need space. Even if someone is forcing you to come here your memory of the island will be erased, So, in other words this island is only available to you when you want to keep it this island a secret”  


“You must keep this whole conversation a secret. I will tell dad to claim you in three days.  
After I said this, I teleported us back to camp. It turns out that I was claimed that night by dad. Then three days later so was Percy. I only had to pretend to my Deimos for about 4 months after this conversation. Everyone does not blame me for lying to them. They thought that I was a child of Poseidon with only element powers and the ability to heal. Me and Percy had a good relationship going for about 4 whole years until someone stole my bracelets because he got very petty.


	8. Wake Up

A month before Summer solstice, I woke up and started my day without noticing my bracelets were not on my bedside that morning. I didn’t notice my bracelets were gone because I was late for the showers. So, I looked around to see if anyone was around to see me. Thankfully the coast was clear, so I used my magic to clean myself. After I cleansed myself, I continued my day until I got to sword Fighting practice. I walked into the room and tried to will my swords Ice and Fire to come to life. Nothing happened so I looked at my wrists and all I saw was my trident tattoo and no trident bracelets. So, sprinted to my room to look at my bedside table and all I saw was a note from Percy.  


If you want your bracelets back, you must travel to the depths of the forest. To a hidden spot that hasn’t been traveled to in a long time. If you do not get them by the Summer Solstice something else important to you will go missing. I will give you only one clue where to find your bracelet. That clue is to go to the center of the woods.  


I was so worried that I didn't know where to begin so I told myself “Hey it’s okay you are a god. So nothing is impossible for me to find” So I willed my flames to come to life. This took only 3 seconds for fire to danced in my palms. Then I willed them to split into little droplets to search the woods for my bracelets I tried to let them fly out the window and they were not allowed to because there was a force field not letting them leave the Cabin. I was so frustrated that I looked at the note and I did not see that there was a second sheet.  


It said Oh, I forgot to say in the first note that you cannot use your powers in the Cabin until you find your bracelets. I found a way to put a spell on the Cabin itself. So, this means that you must go to the woods and search by hand. Have fun.”  
After I read the second sheet, a third sheet fell to the ground, so I picked it up.  


“I know you are wondering why I stole your bracelets. Here are the reasons why. Reason one: You act like you are all that because you have that amazing power. And you are not. Reason two: Lately you are doing everything for me. I know you think that you are protecting me like an older brother should be. but I don't need to be protected. If you want to protect me just let me go and let me make choices for myself. If you make choices for me then I can't learn from my mistakes. If you make choices for me, it makes me seem like I am a young child that cannot make choices for himself. This also makes me seem weak.  


Wow. I am at a loss of words. This does make sense why he does not really talk to me much anymore and hates it when he feels my power helping him. I open our mental chat and told Percy “I am so sorry. I thought that I was helping you by using my powers to protect you and do things. If I had known that you do not like this, I would have not done this in the first place. “  
Percy responded with “I thought that it was obvious that I didn’t like it. I thought that you were doing it to annoy me because you tend to do a lot to annoy me.”  


I responded with “I never do things to annoy you on purpose. I do them by accident. I love you like any brother should love his brother. You have been the best brother I could have asked. So why I would do things that you do not like. While I have you, where did you hide my bracelets because I need them right away. If you lose them, I promise I will be your worst nightmare.”  
Percy responded with “Well I gave them to dad to hide,because he wanted to hide them from you because you have not been there to train with him lately.”  


“So how do you know where they are because in the notes you left me it said that they were somewhere in the center of the woods. “  
“I told dad he should hide them somewhere in the center of the woods because that is where the most dangerous of the monsters that live in the forest. “  


“Ok so you have no clue where they are in the center of the woods.”  


“No. Sorry got to go. Just because we are talking nice now does not mean I forgive you.”  
Just for being sarcastic like that I ran out the door of the cabin and sent a water wolf to chase him and it bit him in the butt. The wolf was three times the size of a normal wolf. Once that was over, I walked over to the weapons room and picked up a couple of nice swords that almost look like mine.  


After I had the swords, I teleported to the center of the woods to fight the monster to get my bracelets. I saw something that I did not expect to see. What I saw was five monsters to fight. The monsters did not look like they were that bad. The monsters were big spiders that look easy to fight because they had bad eyesight. Well I was wrong they are fast on their legs. I was able to keep up with them and I had given them many slices in their legs but one leg touched me and made me start to pass out. I was thankfully able to create a shield before I could completely pass out. What I saw in my nightmare was the memory of me drowning when I was 3. This made me so mad that I started so catch on fire. I could even smell smoke even when I was sleeping. When I woke up two fire spears where in my palm. And there was also a ring of fire that was about 5 feet in radius. I threw my spears at two of my spiders. The spear made the spiders turn into dust right way. But sadly, my spears turned to dust also. While I was throwing the spears at the spiders, thankfully a spider came up behind me and burned to death because of my fire ring. I willed another two fire spears to spring to life in my palms. I was able to throw spears at the remaining spiders and killed them. What I saw at the top of the last spider’s dust pile was a note.  


“You are now on a scavenger hunt. Find all the pieces and you will find where your bracelets are Really hidden. If you do not get them before the Summer Solstice you will lose something important to you. The next location that you have to go to find the next piece is the pine tree.”  


Underneath this note there was a picture of the size of a fourth of the average printer paper. After making sure that I have everything that I need, I teleported out of the center of the woods to the border to the pine tree. The pine tree had a note that said  


“Your next clue is at the top of the tree if you can get past the owls.”


	9. Owl Time

After reading the note I transformed into an owl thinking that if I look like them, I could get past them. Next I flew to the top, but I got to about 5 feet from the top. The wind was so powerful that it nearly knocked me out of the sky. After I had my control over the wind. I had four owls come two me.  


Owl #1 “Whooo are you”  


Me “I am just a lonely owl trying to find a mate and home”  


“Owl #2 “Why did you choose masters camp”  


Me “NO ONE IS MY MASTER”  


Owl 3 “ATHENA IS OUR MASTER”  


Me “I told you that I am a free owl. No one tells me where to go and where to live”  


Owl #4 “Imposter, you are the chosen one aren’t you”  


Me “No, Last I saw he was in the woods where the spiders were.”  


Owl #1 “How do you know”  


Me “I saw he when I was flying over here”  


Owl #2 “I don’t believe you. I am going to ask Athena herself is you don’t mind”  


Me “Fine don’t take too long because I have a wife and a home to find”  


What I didn’t know at the time was that the owls can telepathically communicate with the Master athena. If Athena is feeling nice she will respond right away.  


Owl #3 “Athena told us that you are the famous preeminent Ajax Jackson.”  


Me “Yes, I am. Why does it matter.”  


Owl #4 “It matters because we have to not allow you to get to the note. If you don’t succeed, we will get immortality.  


Me “I don’t want to fight you, but you leave me no choice but to. I if you let me get the note, I personally will give you immortality.  


Owl #1 “How do we know that it will not be taken away from us.”  


Me “Can I tell you something that not many people know. That I am the most powerful person in the world. I am literally the definition of power. So, if someone wants to take the power away from you then come to me and I will give it to you again. I will make sure that the second time will be more powerful. “  


Owl #2 “We do not accept your offer; we want out master’s immortality not yours.  


Me: Using my charmspeak “GO TO SLEEP. WAKE UP IN 30 MINS.”


	10. Sharky Sleep time

So, I collected my things and readied my two swords because I knew I would need them in the lake. So, I teleported to the lake and I somehow guessed right and was about 10 feet from the next note. I did not see a shark come out of nowhere and nearly bite my head off. So, I turned around and faced the shark. Being the son of Poseidon made this talk with the shark easy.  


Me “Why are you here?”  
Shark “Master made me come here and attack you.”  


Me “Why”  


Shark “Remember when you meet Percy and you promised your Father that you wouldn’t use your powers to help your brother attack the minotaur. “  


Me “Yes, but I never helped him attack the minotaur”  


Shark “ I know that you used your wisdom power to give Percy the idea. Don’t lie  


Me “ Oh shut up. I just know when to use my powers for family and friends. So, if you don’t mind please ‘SLEEP’.  


After putting the shark to sleep I saw a note saiding “The next place you have to go to the underworld. If you can get past that monster and figure out where the picture means you will find your bracelets. If you can’t figure out what the picture means by the summer solstice, then you can’t get your bracelets back. If you do figure it out, then you will get then back. Fail to get your bracelets back then you will lose something important to you.”  


I got a third piece of the picture. The picture was the bottom left. Another reason my sword has become my friend is because they help me control my great amount of power.


	11. Visiting a family friend

So, I collected my notes and 3 pieces of the picture and teleported to the underworld. What I did not expect to see was Alecto. She is the same fury that Percy fought when he was twelve. Percy fought her when he was on a field trip with Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner was Percy’s Latin teacher in 6th grade. Mr. Brunner is commonly known as Chiron. So, when I saw Alecto, I thought ok I don’t want to get on her bad side so I will use my charmspeak for the 3rd time this day.  


Me “Why don’t you sleep. I will still be here because I need sleep two and we continue this tomorrow because I still have 2 days two go to the solstice.  


Her “You don’t understand Ajax Jackson. Your little charmspeak will not work on me. Hades has taught me how to be immune to it.”  


Me “There has to be a way to fight you without destroying you.”  


Her “You are a young god jax accept fate and bow down to me and death will be painless.”  


Me “If I am a god and a god is immortal then how and why would I die”  


Her “I would rip important from your very bones and then kill you.”  


Me “Why would you do that when I can literally make any number of drachmas pop out of thin air and give them to you.”  


Her “Wow first Charmspeak, then bribery. What’s next”  


Me showing “GO TO SLEEP YOU FOWL FURY. MY PIG THAT HAS BEEN DEAD FOR A WEEK SMELLS BETTER THAN YOU. WHEN YOU WAKE UP FORGET I WAS HERE.”  


Her “No matter how much effort you put into it you will never be able to use charmspeak on me.”  


Me “Fine. Charmspeak is not my only power. I have more. How does fire sound.”  


Her “BAAAD.”  


Next I willed the most powerful and hottest flames to my hand. Alecto started to cower. So I shaped the flames to a hundred fire swords and I thrust them at her. She didn't stand a chance of surviving. When the 50th sword was sent to her she started to scream a lot and I will the other 50 to go faster and killer. Thankfully there was the final note and last piece of the picture.  


The note said: “Congratulations you have finished the Scavenger hinder hunt. If you figure out what the picture says, then you won’t if you cannot then you will lose someone important to you. This will keep on happening until you figure it out.


	12. Chapter 12

I was so wiped out that I could barely teleport back to my cabin and when I did I practically fell asleep on top of the bed. When my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.  


When I woke up it turned out that it was the morning of Summer solstice. So, I slept about a whole day and a quarter. The time right now is about 10 am. So, I took out the picture and I looked at it and I was so focused on getting my bracelets that I don’t realize that they were all black instead of parts of a picture. I told myself Huh I wonder if I use magic to reveal what the picture was trying to show. 

So, I said “Reveal yourself” in Ancient Greek. What I noticed was that the pieces of picture were in the wrong order because the picture did not make sense. So, I rearranged them and there appeared a picture of Mount Olympus. I was so startled that that’s where they hide it.  


“Congratulations you have passed the test but there are things that need to be discussed. So, summon us by sending fire wolves after us. If you don’t do this by midnight on the summer solstice, then someone important to you will be held hostage not taken from you.”


	13. Visiting  the Godly side of the Family

Next I teleported right away but forgot to bring any weapons in case I had to fight any gods. When I got there, they were not there so they must have been at their own living places of Mount Olympus. I saw a note at the center of the circle of thrones.  
It said So, I willed flames to my palm for the 5th time this week. This time I shaped them into wolves and made sure there was 12 of them and told the wolves to find all 12 of the Olympians.  
Thankfully all 12 of them showed up all at once. I was so worried that I was going to be killed for hiding being a god from them for almost 17 years.  


Zeus “As the king of the gods, I think that I should go first then anyone else that wants to talk can. So, I want to say, why did you lie about your identity all this time. If you told us, we could have helped train you and may have added you as a major god.”  


Me “Well, I want to tell you that I wanted to, but my father wants me to pretend to be Deimos and I did not want to because it was lying, and I don’t like to lie. Another reason that my dad did not want you to know about all my powers is because he thought that you would have killed me and not allow me to be his secret powerful weapon even though I don’t want to.”  


Poseidon “That is not true. I never did that. I would not do that you guys all not that.”  


Me “Fine, but I have evidence that you are lying, and I am the one that can either banish you or let you live. So, while you were abusing me you didn’t know that I was practicing late at night to use other powers that you don’t wish for me to master. But here is something that I think all you should Know. I DON’T want to hurt anyone unless you upset me. There is a reason that there are more than one god holding all this power. I was gifted this powers to show you that what would happen if someone was given this much power. It would be hard for mortals to resist me because I could use people because they’re weak and I am all powerful. I love you all as family and I will fight by your side when it comes time to fight Kronos. This power was a blessing to me to help you and don't want you to think that I am not worthy of this power. And if you don’t think I am worthy try to take it from me. I dare you.”  


Athena “He speaks like a true hero that will not abuse his power but use it for the better good of society. Let him live. Raise your hand if you want him to live.”  


The vote tailed up at 9-3. The people that want me dead are the Major three. Hades is because I had no care in the world how I hurt his monsters. Zeus thought that I may try to overthrow him. Poseidon because I exposed him.


	14. Why Is My Father So Mean

I was studying my father and I saw something very strange on his arm. There was this scar on the underside of his arm that looked like it has been open every day for years.  


Me “Father may I ask you a question”  


Poseidon “Yes, you have made me despise you so I don’t think that this can go any farther.”  


Me “What is the scare on the forearm of your left arm.”  


Poseidon looks at hektik “I don’t know”  


Me “Can I send my magic over and try to see why it has not healed”  


Poseidon “Sure”  


I sent my magic over and saw that there was a trace of evil magic making him act this way towards me. So, I looked further, and I saw who placed it on him. The culprit was Hectic. She has cut his arm and out this liquid that completely affects his mind. I sent my healing magic over it and removed it from his blood and even put an antidote in his blood so that if she tried to do it again it would not work.  


Poseidon “Jax. I am so sorry how I have been treating you for the past 14 years of your life. I didn’t want to be this way but Hacate mad me this way because when I asked her how I can fix you, she got so jealous that she made me pay by making you want to despise me. I am very sorry Jax this is not who I want to be. Thank you for healing me and ridding me of this curse. Thank you for also proving that you will help us. I give you my vote to still keep your powers.”  


Jax “As your son, I accept your apology.”  


After Poseidon said he would still let me live and keep my powers I felt my bracelets come onto my wrists.


	15. Chosen One and Defender

Hera “OMG what is on Jax’s head.”  


Apollo “I think it is a crown that shows that he is the chosen one and the defender of the gods.”  


Artemis “Should we bow or no”  


Poseidon “Yes”  


They said in unison “We accept you as the chosen one and the defender of the gods. We will be there for you and help you with mastering you power”  


Me “You can rise. And thank you. “  


It was completely made of fire and had circles on the top. One for every god. Their main power and or what they are known for. For Zeus I had a lightning bolt. For Poseidon I had trident. For Hades I had a skull. For Hera a couple that was happy. For Athena I had an owl. For Apollo I had a bow. For Hecate I had a wand. For Demeter I had a plant. For Dionysus I had a tiger. Hermie’s I had winged shoes and Aphrodite I had a person talking.  


Me “Thank you for accepting me and I will not abuse my powers. How much of my powers should I let Camp Half Blood know that I have?”  


Zeus “I think we should let you have the elements and healing. And of course, healing.”  


Athena “I second the motion”  


Everyone else I third and so one until twelfth.  


Me “Thank you for letting me use my powers and not taking them away.”  


For letting me live, I gave each of them a present. Zeus - free plane trip to wherever he wants. Poseidon - Ocean tie. Athena- olive oil. Hades- A skull shirt. Aphrodite- the most expensive makeup. Artemis - a new bow. Apollo: Some medicine that will heal you of any disease. Demeter - Some plants of whatever you want just to say the word. Dionysus - some expensive wine. Hermes - 3 pairs of Jordan’s. Hera - a card that said thank you for keeping the family together. Hypnos- pillows that always stay cold and soft.


	16. Credits

Credits  
Thank you, Rick Riordan, for creating such a nice book that my mind wanted to elaborate on that world and make a special character. Thank you, Sophia and Sarah, for always being there for me when I want to stop working on Jax. You could have not been better friends for me. You have helped me raise Jax into the character he is now. And thank you to my family who have supported me since day one. They could have not been better. They helped me with my writing when I needed help. And thank you to my English teachers that have helped my become a better writer. And thank you especially, Ms. Breeds for putting up with all my stupid questions. 

Joe Valencia


	17. Suggestions

**What do you want to to write about next?**


End file.
